The moving target systems that are commercially available suffer from certain disadvantages. Some systems use permanently installed rails for guidance of the target carrier and are thus inflexible and tend to be rather expensive. More flexible systems using self-propelled ground supported vehicles as target carriers expose the vehicles to damage by direct hits and may suffer from stability problems in high to moderate winds unless the targets are designed to be wind transparent.